lightscameractionbittlesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles episodes
This is a list of episodes on [[Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles|''Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles'']]. Episodes (Season 1) (May 12th, 2005-February 28th, 2006) # Frappe Painting / Lost and Found / Too Lit, Too Rap! / The Tough Order # Ice Cream Dream / Pizzeria Panic / Pylon Painting / Bye Bye Out The Door! # Box It Up / Rocco's Dream Team / The Talent Showoff / Plate Painting # The Project / Chair Painting / Kitchen Chaos / The Curving Turning # Microphone Painting / Burnt Pizzas / Lights, Camera, Action! / Out Of Ideas # 20 Letter Songs / Eraser Painting / Pizza vs. Drink / Soap Opera Song # Harold the Pizza Delivery Person / Medicaid Music / Disastrous Studies / Leaf Painting # Fall Leaf Harvest / Table Painting / Smile, Smile, Smile! / A Very Confusing Guest # Superhero Picnic / Watermelon Painting / Comma's Observing Song / Pizzas Gone Burnt # Trick or Treat! / Little One Blues / Rocco's Lunch / Chocolate Bar Painting # Songs of Fail / Balloon Painting / Pizza for a Kirin / Not The Story To Expect # Rainbow Painting / Blame Drain Adventure / Novel Squished Out of Sight / Love Pirate # Rocco's Umbrella / Grump The Genius Baker / Hats Off To Comma / Cherry Painting # The Itsy Bitsy Bittle / Rocco's Shopping Spree / Pizza Painting / Stayest Methinks To Grump # Comma Travels / Energy Bar-Guzzler Grump / Circle Painting / Lucky Rocco # A Kirin Tale / Blanket Fort / Triangle Painting / Pizza Is Like A Couple of Sodas # Grump's Day Off / Building Block Painting / Rocco's Hiccups / Floppy Whopping Comma # Free and Easy / Quarter Painting / Grump's Fourth Walls / Rocco's Wishing Well # Star Painting / Hearth's Warming Is Here Again! / Christmas Wishies / Grump's Christmas # Somethin' Pizza / Fire Flame Painting / Rocco's Art and Crafting / Comma's Filename Junk Drawer # Broom Painting / Swiss-Obsession Rocco / Dress-Up Grump / Comma The Notified # Comma's Upside Down Day / Who's The Grumpy One? / Electric Wire Painting / Rocco's Quarter # Rocco Cash / Book Worm Singer / A Backbone Friend With An Appeal / Square Drawing # Grump Says Aah / Hamburger Painting / Rocco's Workout / Comma Cashes Out # Stick Painting / Doctor Grump's House Call / Comma's Expiration Medicine / Rocco's Savage Skiing # Scrambled Egg Painting / Rocco's Pole Licking Problem / A Symphony of Sniffles / The Best Comma Is! # Comma's Firework Pattern / Stoplight Painting / Impatient Patients / Come Fly With Us # Dimah's Song / Swish Swish Swishing Comma / Bell Painting / Rocco's Way Downtown # Ball Painting / Rocco Raps / Fruit People / Baldy's Basics # Tourist Rocco / Minivan Painting / Steam-Filling Comma / Ice Cream Doesn't Mix With Pizza! # Cherry Moon Light / Snapshots Off For Rocco / Heart Painting / We're Friends! # Pablito Majuito Comma / Pizza Hiatus / Sloppy Kat Rocco / Trying To Paint With A Rip! # STD Tester Rocco / Sing A Song! / Harold Loses It / Eight Ball Painting # Worm Painting / Rocco's Treehouse / Manage = Cash / I'ma Doctor! # Grump's Sinkin' Ship / Pentagon Painting / Jimbilly Rocco / Spoiler Alert of Smiting # Pirate Ship Painting / Rocco's Frog Friend / Pizzasaurus / Catch A Fly # Glue Save / Rooster Painting / Pizza Birdies / Rocco's Hairy Friend # Clocking Down Pizza / Lucky Sign Painting / Rocco and Dimah / Surfin' The Waves # Sheep Painting / Dimah's Train Trip / Grump's Talking Body / Whirling Twirl # Princess Dress Painting / Cheese, Please / Spinning Round / Prince's Phone Call # Celebration Painting / Bug Pizza / Skaters' Do / Will-A-Bittle Should-Try-And-Do # Bugging Downtown / Move Around On The Disco Floor! / Goo Painting / Pizzeria's Pet # Plus Sign Drawing / Pizza Spoiler / Drip / Sadie and the Bittlesnowman # Acorn Drawing / Hummingbird / Rocco's Virtual GPS / Manager Gone Mad! # Pizzeria Tycoon / Moon Painting / Floor Dances / No Rocco Gets No Coffee # Rocco Music / Bats / Unicorn Poop Painting / No-Squee Doors for Pizza # Unicorn Painting / Merry-Go-Bittles! / Pizza Party / Boo, Boo, Choo-Choo # School of Friendship / Behavior Scale / House Painting / Pizza Party Aftermath # This Little Rocco... / Opera Singer Comma / Harold's T-Pose / Tornado Painting # Ruler Painting / Rocco's Jumping Rope / An Amazing Chef / Where Oh Where Is Comma? # Comma's Blackberry Tree / Fork and Knife Painting / Employees Only Secret / Stupidity of Rocco # Delivery At A Hard Place / Rocco's Zesty Chocolate / Friendship In Motion! / Pyramid Painting Episodes (Season 2) (April 18th. 2007, September 13th 2007) # Rocco's Board To Ascend / Cannonball Painting / The Best Chest / Pizza Dial Trial # Grump's Trashing Dash / Rocco's Opportunity / Organize / Bird Painting # Solution Solution! / Rocco's Fishy Plunge / Bee Painting / Pizza Folly # Pie Painting / Hot Pizza Head / Behind-Line / Rocco's Spelling Bee # Rocco's Red Button Bonanza / Winter Feast Gone Wrong / Cold Winter Day / Snowball Painting # Replay Drawing / Dimah's Javelin Run / Hole-In-The-Wall! / Commander Rocco # Rocco's Parent Map / Duck Kart Race / Pizza Hide-and-Seek / Ticket Drawing # Exorcist Comma / Detective Harold / Mystery Character Drawing / Rocco's Misfortune Wheel # Pill Of Music / J and X Painting / Pizza Commands Pizza / Slope Of Ice-Cream Mountain # Buy That House For Grump / Principal Rocco / Kirin Whale / Soda Painting # The Bittle Weather / What Lies Beneath / Cup Painting / The Pizza Warehouse # The Cleanup / The Sun Ain't Shining / Sausage Need / Notebook Painting # Math Sign Painting / Helibittle / Dimah's Bounce / Time For A Musical # Spaghetti Is The New Pizza / Duck Potion / Rocco's Plain Old Look! / Quarter Painting # Saturday Night Song / Here's Looking For Stories? / Bowl Painting / Rocky Hill # Pizza Boxer / Hoop Rocco / Air-Dancing / Domino Painting # Sock It To Them! / Arabian Pizza / Number 3 Painting / Catsup Rocco # Pizzeria Circus / Presenting... Comma! / Rocco's Elephant Ride / Train Painting # Hat Painting / Magnet Magnet... / Rocco, Rocco, On The Wall... / Pizza Towers # Somewhere Over... / Rocco's Face / Tissue Painting / Lazy Bakers # Breakfast at Comma's! / Me and My Pizza / These Shoes Were Made for Rocco / Ladder Painting # Tele-Bittle / Dimah's Fish / Feather Painting / Tin Pan: The Bittlesical # Three Ring Painting / Rocco Re Mi / Delivery's Duo / Sweeping Time! # Colour Me Grump / Flower Power Rocco / Splashin' The Water / Beach Painting # Rocco Poppins / Dinosaur Painting / I Hear A Song! / Spaghetti Dinner # Jungle Painting / Slideshow Baker / Go, Comma, Go! / Jumbled Math Answers # Grump's Valentine's Day / Tinkle Pink Comma / Torch Painting / Hide and Seek Rocco # Rocco's Fashion Show / Ring Painting / Anyone Can Sing! / Three Large Pizzas To Our Backbone Friend # Workshop Painting / Rocco's Ant Hill / E-I-E-I-Grump / Blue World # Snowman Painting / Angel Of Pizza / Chilly Wrap-Up Comma / Starry Night # Snowbittle Grump / Roller Coaster / Up Up And A Bittle! / Frank Lloyd Painting # Explorer Painting / Jelly Is The Super New Pizza / Baseball Practice / First Prize # Harold's Birthday / Loot Bag Painting / A Spoonful of Rocco's / Tea Party # Super Sliding Rocco / Butterfly Painting / Chef Gone Fishin' / The Train Trip # Mellow Yellow Pizzas / Rain Drop Painting / Blustery Singing / Zesty Tasting Test # Rocco's Spring Celebration / Dimah's Spring Cleaning / Supermarket Painting / Lemonade For Me + You! # Harold's Special Birthday / Valentine Chocolates / Rocco's Mixer-Upper / Bright Idea Painting # Dimah's Lost Cat / Rocco's Yard Sale / Being Train-Safety Guide-Lining / Grape Painting # Grump and the Storm / Muffin Painting / Close Caller / Rocco's Castle # Super Bittle / Peril Picnic / Colour Painting / Counting To 20: Pizza Edition # Dressing Up In Style / Rocco's Belch-Monica / Music Note Painting / Grump's Snack # Rocco's Mobile / Music Applauds The Road / Nap Time / Recycling Bin Painting # I'm Just A Flop! / Fastest = Best! / Spying On Grump / Fancy Lady Painting # Hiccup Bittle / Wild West Pizzeria / Doughnut Painting / Slowpoke Bittle # Elixir Painting / Camping Out / Dimah's Sneaky Plan / Hummingbittle # BittleSearch / Dimah's Clockwork Zoo / M'Lord Rocco / Spaghetti and Meatball Painting # Box Fortress / Candle Painting / Rocco's Furry Pet / Bay-cation On Jupiter # Dimah's Dance / Buzzing Bees / Racing Road / Pie Painting # Scabrous Stupidity for Comma / Chocolate Bar Painting / The Last Dough / Rocco's Friendship Forcing # Birthday Cake Painting / Attack of the Gummybittle / Energy Baker / Sing to the Morning Light # I Am A Woman My Name Is Dimah / Wheel Painting / Pizza Gone Bad / Obby Slider # Number 20 Painting / HTEDARKF Song / Rocco's Dolphin Ride / The Promotion Episodes (Season 3) (March 3rd, 2011. July 15th, 2011) # Grump Learns To Make Pizza / 5 Painting / Rocco's Koalabittle / Peek-A-Bittle # Anthropomorphic Rocco / Dimah's Train Safety / Rules and Regulations / Sandcastle Painting # Grump's Easter Egg Hunt / Chocolate Egg Painting / We're Off To Get Some Easter Eggs! / Easter Cash # Flower Painting / Summer Vacation / All Fall Down / Winter Chills # Head to Toe on Pizza / My Wonderful Body / Going Places with Rocco / Friendship-Sharing Painting # Rocco's Toys / Treehouse Painting / Grump & Pizza / Playtime Together Song # Pizza's Wonderful Design / Making Music Reprise / Always A Bridesmaid / Twin Painting # Disorientbittle / Rocco Rampage / Train Painting / Pizza Playtime # Rocco's Ruined Hair / Pizzas and Drinks / Skip Along / Grapes Painting # Sun Painting / Somebittle Knows Math / Super-glued pizzas / Claustrophobia # Calamity's Silver Pizza Ticket / Can I Have A Joe? / Cloud Painting / Annotatertot # Client Card / Pizza Googling / Fish Bone Painting / I Can Show You The World # Great Grandparent Grub / Toast Tilting / Pizza Panic / Cactus Painting # Fresh-Up / Rocco's Sneeze-Prevention / Dimah's Pizza Rush / Sugarpuff Painting # Key Painting / Rocco's Local Weather / Presenting... RPUNCH! / We Are Numbittle One! # Weekly Break / Ornament Painting / Rocco Sweeps Around / Talking 'Droid and Me # The Worst Screams of Comma's / Hot Air Balloon / Wagon Painting / You Bake It Right A Lot! # Laundry Weekend / Melonaight / Whipped Cream on Toast Painting / Nightmarebittle # Ballet Dancer's Tutu Painting / Too Many Roccos / Grudianaupmenmp / Cupcake Singalong # Fandango Rocco / Disco Ball Painting / Bouncing Around All Day / Harold's Bittle-Man Game # Cupboard Painting / Discord-er / Five Nights At Home / Nightmare Bittle # Grump Fills Up / Rocco Watches A Movie / Too Many Songs To Sing / Container of Jam Painting # Pumpkin Pie Painting / Pizza Goodness / Choholarocco / Pacbittle # Tough Pizzas / Dustbittle Painting / Alpacas / Genius Rocco # Cherry Painting / Musically Delightfully / Scooter Ride / Treasure Island # Stay Calm / Rocco's Pot-N-Pan Music / Moon Painting / Bittle-Bittle Work-Work! # Medieval Banquet / Seed Painting / Having A Ball As Pizza / Rocco's Ballooning Home # Pizza's Duos / Limbo Pole Painting / Rocco's Facility Work / Boat Ride # Rocco's Egg Rolls / Horn Honk / China Teapot Painting / Staying Up At A Pizzeria's Night Shift # Teacup Painting / Falling For Soda Pop / Springtime / A Yak In Rocco's China Shop # Smoothie Song / Trashcan Painting / Rocco's Big Dinner / Shaking The Way Downtown! # Ice-Cream Painting / Pirate's Loot / Rocco's Balloon / Dimah Forgets To Cash Out! # Balancing Beams / Pedestrian Crossing Painting / Sleepy Dimah / Rocco Eats Too Many Biscuits # Sock Painting / Sausage Stash / Nature Sounds / Rocco's Stone # Cross A Line? Think More... / Grudianaupmenmp Loses It! / Rocco's Rocket Adventure / Pencil Painting # Shrink Along! / Elephant Painting / Rocco's Circus / Grump's Tractor # Sleeping Isn't Key / Bugs on the Pizza / Sponge Painting / Rocco's So-Called Ugly Blackberry Bush # Wild West Pizza Baker / Shooting Star Painting / Rocco's Loose Tooth / Soccer Goal! # You Can Make Music Pad / Rocco's Hack-Inns / Checkout Painting / Pizza Steps Up # Sign Painting / Audiobittles / Gone Fishing For Sardine Pizzas / Do What Anyone Could Think Of... # No Bittle Makes Fun Of His Hairdo! / Sometimes You Make A Friend / Rocco's Mind Lost / Ruler Painting # Eliza's Ingredients / A Bittle's Scam / Traffic Light Painting / Dimah's Only Known For Once, Stupid Side # Rocco Fakes 'Till He Makes / Grudianaupmenmp's Sadness / Toast Painting / Whooshing Downtown! # Harold's Not-So-Peaceful Breakfast / Pan Painting / Rocco's Try-Hard-Not-To-Do / Out Of This World # Sailboat Painting / Pizza Pictures / Do No Electric Work of Yours / Rocco's Unnoticeable Memes # Rocco's 1993 Meme / A Panda And Pizza / The One Voice In-Head / Ladder Painting # Banana Painting / Rocco's Fishy Friend / Sardines Ain't No Pizza Toppings / Nailing those boards! # Dimah's Shower / Keyhole Painting / Fishy Smell / Rocco's Artistic and Crafty Work # Grump's Father Knows Baking / Rocco's Door: Locked / One Small Thing / $5 Painting # Baby Shark / How To Bake Pizza / Rocco's Obvious Pun / Number 13 Painting # Rocco's Jump Timing / Sauce Painting / What Lies Beneath / Pizza, Pizza, Pizza! # Pizza's Attack! / Tourist Rocco / You Should See Me In The Midnight Rain / Rock Painting Episodes (Season 4) (December 23rd, 2011-April 11th, 2012) # A Bug Pizza With Yuck / Journey Never Ends / Battle Royal / Toy Cupboard Painting # Cookie Painting / Bus Trip / Is The Working Over? / Bong Bing # Carnival Bittles / Collect-o-lecto-lotto / Steering Wheel Painting / A While On The Baking # Ferris Wheel Fun / Whistling While We Work / Cobweb Painting / Snarkybittles # Harold Helps Out / Pancake Painting / Rocco's Lunch / Playtime Is Fun! # We're The Bittles! / Shelf Painting's A Life / Rocco's First Employer / Hats Off To The Baker # Rocco's Arcade / Dimah's Fall-Ish Fair / One Too Many Vacation Moments / Japanese Flag Painting # Lamp Painting / Dimah's Lottery Ticket / Rocco's Indian Passport / Happy # Rocco's Movie / Harold NoSquee / Lolly's First Prize Painting / House-Cleaner 3000 # Sing with Comma / Rocco's Flying Lesson / Puzzle Piece Painting / Chilly Winter Day # Pizza-Iceskating / Comma's Music Test / Up Sign Painting / Rocco's Quack Juice # Thomas & Percy / Pizza Carnival / Rocco's Colouring Pages / Toopy Painting # Binoo Painting / Big But Bad Baking / Funny Fluff / Coypoyastapaughtanaughtyroccobittle # Waffle Painting / Rocco's Thank-Yous / Twist To The Pizza / Apple Picking Makes A Good Crunchy Song! # Coffee Cup Gone Cracked / Egg yolk painting / Dimah's Movie Night / LaundroBittles # Hide and Seek Song / Rocco's Silly Fix-Its / Submarine Painting / Train Jump Hacking A Hong Kong Way # 8-Ball Painting / Dimah's Haunted Home / Artistic Musical / The Glue Gun Bittle # The Nightmare Of Pizza / Birthday Cake / Potato Chip Painting / Rocco's Homework # Rocco's Food Store / Turkey Painting / Pet Snake / Grump's Day Off # Comma's Drone / Weird Baker Noise / Bittle and Piano / Pepperoni Painting # I Want A Toy / Rocco's Furby / Portuguese Sausage Painting / The Warehouse # Rocco's Stroller / Stapler Painting / Dimah's Helper Picture / Bumbly Marching # Basketball Net Painting / Coca-Cola Pepsi / Toy / Rocco's Gotta Peel It First Day # The Apple Tea / Hilton Hotels / Golf Ball Painting / Harold's Collections # Artifical Sweeteners / Ice Cube Painting / Rocco's Full Moon / Pikachu Song # Bowling Ball Painting / Nya-Nya Who? / Crusing for More Pizza / Kwibbles Qwibblersh # Dimah's Boat / YMCA Text Painting / Bubble-Blowing Bittle / Baaaa... Humbittle! # Rocco's Bright Side / Wing Painting / Pizza Test / The Dungeon # Musical Chairs / Comma's Apple / Baker Starts Crying / Race Track Painting # Harold's Roll / Rocco's Mudsling / Balancing / Tug of war rope painting # Rocco's Breath Holding / Cake Baker / Long Jumping Singer / Bubble wand painting # Wrestling / Weekend Done Right / Jigsaw Puzzle Painting / The Baker's Memories # Dimah's Perfume / Rocco the Doge / I Am A Box Robot / Seahorse Painting # Bubble Wrap Painting / Harold's Lottery Ticket / Eat 5 Pieces Of Fruit A Day / Rocco's Problem # Bobbing For Apples / Rocco's Bubble Monster / Bath towel painting / Grump's Bathroom Breaker # What You Should Paint / Dimah's Supplies / Balentimes / I'm Gonna Build A Block Tower # The Bargraph / Blumpkin the Pumpkin / Harold's Old Memories / Peanut Butter Painting # Lolly Takes A Break / The Funeral / Grump Gets Switched Over / The Butterfinger # Lolly The Baker / Butterfinger Painting / Donut Taster / Two Million Easy Pieces # Grump's Back In Action! / Rocco's Egg / Comma's Sleepy Cake / Star glasses painting # Slime Painting Ruined / Pizza Spoiler / The Take-Down / Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles Gone Wrong # Toothpaste Painting / Jo's Adventure / Tetsou The Baker / Neeko's Cat Songs # Jo's Karate / Neeko Makes Slime / Clementine Peel Painting / Tetsou Arrives Late # Tetsou's Big Scare / Volleyball Painting / Got Milk Music / Superhero Ninja Jo # Neeko's Heart Attack / Tetsou's Bug Dough / Jo's Nutrients / Light Blue Slime Painting # Goodbye Tetsou / Goodbye Jo / Goodbye Neeko / Goodbye Iro # Welcome Back Lolly / Welcome Back Comma / Welcome Back Rocco / Welcome Back Grump, Harold & Dimah # Harold's Tripled Time / When I Get Older... / Spike Painting / Rocco's Non-Bittle-lympics # When You Bite Water? / Math Homework / Mickey Mouse Head Base Paining / Dimah's New Pillowcase # Mad Skill Bittles / Rocco Says / No One Knows Who's Comma Huh? / Double Ice-Cream Cone Painting # Manon / Recycling / Potato Skin Painting / Grump On An Island, All Alone # One Final Painting / One Final Song / One Final Adventure / One Final Bake At The Pizza Place Category:Browse